19 years later
by canadian97
Summary: This story takes place 19 years after harry potter leaves Hogwarts and an entirely new generation comes in. The story will be in Madilyn Williams (Nyo!Canada) point of view. There will be mainly Hetalia characters and they will not be the personification of the country's and instead they will be from the country's.(i accept all criticism i feel that it makes me a better writer.)


**19 years later **

First year

The sorting hat.

The train rolled along the tracks it was headed to my brother and I's first day at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school that my family has been going to for generations (my mom and dad are even professors at the school) but now it is time for my brother and I to attend the school as first years.

The train ride was fun. My brother and I found an empty cabin to sit in and a little bit after we got settled in a couple of kids looking about the same age as us came in looking for a place to sit of course us being unusually kind people we said they could. One of the boys had short blond hair with an ahoge, and sky blue eyes, and seemed to have a permanent grin on his face, whereas the other boy appears rather slender, and has messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes.

"Hello there sorry to intrude but there was no other seats available" I could tell from his accent that he was English not surprising considering how many English people go to Hogwarts, he seemed nice enough.

"That's okay we don't mind. Um…may I ask your names please?" I asked in my normal unusually quiet voice.

"Of course you can my name is Ar-"

"I am Alfred F. Jones the hero and soon to be Gryffindor!" Alfred said loudly interrupting the other boy.

"Alfred how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt people? Anyways sorry about him, he lacks manners probably because he is from the states, my name is Arthur Kirkland. May I ask the both of your names?" Arthur said.

"Sure my name is Madilyn Williams, but you can call me Maddie." I answered quietly.

"And you" the English man asked my brother, who was playing with his bear and my wolf.

"Oh my name is Matthew Williams, but I guess you can call me Mattie if you would like." My brother said in a voice just as quiet as mine.

"What are the names of your pets?" The American boy said obnoxiously.

"The wolf is Kumarie." I stated.

"And the bear is Kumajirou." Mattie added.

"Also they are not pets" We said at the same time.

"Then what are they?" Alfred questioned.

"I believe they are called _animae animalis_. Am I right?" Arthur interrogated.

"Yep that is what we call them." My brother stated.

"Um I am confused what does anime animals mean?" Alfred said looking quite confused.

"Its _animae animalis_ not anime animals and it means soul animals and everyone has one it is just really rare for them to take a physical form usually they can only be seen using the patronus spell." Arthur said.

"Really that is awesome." Alfred almost yelled.

"Also something that a lot of people don't know is that whatever happens to us happens to our _animalis_ and vice versa. For example if I were to get something as small as a cut on my hand Kumarie would have I cut in the same spot on her paw, and let's say I got really angry, Kuma would increase in size and become a lot more vicious almost like a wild wolf just a lot bigger." I informed them. The two boys looked surprised to hear that one more than the other.

"That is interesting they don't put stuff like that in the books." Arthur said blankly.

"Also I seem to be getting a little sleepily." I said wile yawning.

"Okay. Also I have been meaning to ask you where you are from because you don't have an English accent like everyone else here. Are you from America?" The English boy questioned us.

"Um… were are not from America we are from Canada." Mattie replied.

"Okay cool." Arthur said.

* * *

After that the train ride took another 4 hours or so all of which I was sleeping (cuddled up with Kumarie), but I could hear Arthur and Alfred arguing about something that I could care less about. Then when the train came to a stop Mattie started to try to wake me up, but of course I being really stubborn in when it is time to wake up I completely refused and him being my brother knew there was only one thing that got me up without fail.

"Maddie I have nice warm pancakes and maple syrup for you." He said. And my head shot out of the seat so fast you would think that it was on fire or something. I even sacred my Kuma.

"Where? I don't see any. Mattie you know not to do that when there is no pancakes actually around." I lectured my brother.

"What else was I supposed to do you would not wake up and we are at Hogwarts.?" He replied a bet louder than his usual voice allowed.

"Let me sleep." I mumbled under my breath, but apparently he heard me.

"You know very well that mom and dad would not be pleased if they saw me and not you at the first year ceremony." He told me matter-of-factly.

"Fine." I said knowing that he was right.

So after that my brother and I got off the train and fallowed all of the other first years to where we would be sorted in to houses, and to tell you the truth I was extremely nervous. The main reason I was nervous was because I did not what to be in a different house than my brother we have never been apart longer than a couple hours and because of that we knew each other better than we knew ourselves, another reason was because I might not like the people in the house I was sorted in to.

I must have been thinking too much because a) I did not realize that I was holding my brothers hand (that happened a lot) and b) that we were at the dining hall where we would be sorted. When I saw mom and dad sitting at the professors table and the head master calling out names to be sorted that was when I snapped back in to reality. That was also then I heard our new friends' name being called 'Alfred F. Jones' it was so loud, and he just strolled up to the sorting hat like he owned the place. Immediately when the hat was placed on his head it yelled out the house he knew he was going to be put 'Gryffindor' he looked happier than anyone could have possibly have been then they called the next name which happened to be 'Arthur Kirkland' it seemed to have taken a lot longer than it did with Alfred but it finally seemed to have decided on a house and it shouted 'Slytherin' I immediately looked at Alfred and I was right to do so, he seemed really disappointed. After a long list of names I hear 'Madilyn Williams', me and Kuma slowly walked up there and sat on the stool and I felt the unnatural weight on my head as it began to speak.

"Hmm… very kind, really trustworthy, a little shy, but an all-around good person and smart too I know just where to put you… Hufflepuff!" I was really happy when it said that mom and dad were both Hufflepuff. As soon so I stepped down and started walking toward the table of yellow, I heard 'Matthew Williams' I could not help but stop and see if he was placed in the same house that I was and it seemed that luck was on my side today because the hat yelled 'Hufflepuff' and saw my brother run toward me. We sat down at the table and I seemed that we were the last ones called because the headmaster had said 'let the feast begin' as an abundance of food spontaneously appeared on the table.

After everybody got their fill of food it was time to go to the common rooms. It seemed that there were not a lot of first years in Hufflepuff only my brother, 2 other girls, 3 other boys and I that was fine with me though. When we got to the common rooms the 7th year girl leading us turned around and spoke.

"Hello I am your 7th year prefect that will watch over and protect you kids for this year." She had a mild accent that I could place as Ukrainian only because I had a friend from there when I was younger.

"My name is Katyusha Braginskaya there will also be two teachers assigned to this common room too." She said sweetly.

"Who are the teachers that will be in here with us?" Said a random girl.

"That would be us" the voices that spoke were two that Mattie and I knew extremely well it was our parents.

"I am Rosalie Williams but I go by professor Rosalie." Mom said with a big smile on her face.

"And I am Oliver Williams but u shall call my professor Williams" dad said very strictly.

"there is really only a couple rules: 1) Boys and girls will not be sleeping in the same rooms.2) Do not go out of your room after curfew unless you are a prefect.3) Please do not get in to trouble." Mom said knowing that we all would listen. After the explanation of the rules and questions we were sent to our room to sleep.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story that i am actually showing people i am really excited to see what people think of it and whether you like it or not i will finish it but please rate review and all of that good stuff and tell me what characters you would like to see in the story i like knowing what you think. and i like hearing bad criticism just as much as good unless it is just a string of cursing please don't do that. and the next chapter will be out soon.**


End file.
